1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals now provide many additional functions besides the basic call function. For example, a mobile terminal allows a user to capture images and video via a camera, record audio, play music files, play games etc. Terminals can also receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
However, because the mobile terminals are relatively small in size, the display is also small in size, which makes it difficult to display the various information included with the many functions provide by the mobile terminal.